1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output control unit of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a vehicle having a front riding space and a rear riding space, when the passenger is seated in the rear riding space, the load distribution of the vehicle is changed, and the vehicle body behavior such as handling is changed as compared with when the passenger is seated only in the front riding space. Depending on when the passenger is seated in the rear riding space or not, drivability is different. An example of the vehicle in which four passengers can ride is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,388.